<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wasted Youth Is Smoldering by cqwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274471">Wasted Youth Is Smoldering</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cqwrites/pseuds/cqwrites'>cqwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 with cq [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Glory Hole, Kinktober, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:20:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cqwrites/pseuds/cqwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate's got a nasty little hobby.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 with cq [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wasted Youth Is Smoldering</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The floor of the club’s bathroom is grimy. The grout is perennially caked with dirt and god knows what else. Nate squats on his heels in the handicapped stall, mentally tracing a maze from one end of the stall to the other using only the clean tiles. Waiting is boring, especially without a friend. He typically brings someone with him on the nights he hangs out by the holes. It’s more fun to tag team, or share, or watch, or whatever they decide to do for any given visitor.</p><p>He’s on his third attempt to find a path across the floor when he hears the bathroom door swing wide and slam shut. Two voices nervously chattering, barely audible above the thumping bass outside. Two pairs of feet approach the stall next door.</p><p>“Dude, I dunno, is it gay to go in together?”</p><p><em>You’re at a gay club, dumbass, </em>Nate thinks.</p><p>“Nah, I don’t think so. I mean it’s not like we’re sucking each other’s dicks.” The guys shuffle into the stall together. One zipper unzips. “Need help with yours?” jokes one of the guys.</p><p>“Dude, gross.” A hand is smacked away and another zipper opens. Nate just wants these two to shut the fuck up. If they keep talking it’s going to take all the pleasure out of sucking dick. “Okay now don’t watch me.”</p><p>“Wasn’t planning on it.” Nate listens to them getting themselves hard. They’re doing one thing right. He hates when people cram their soft cocks through the holes. Not that he can’t appreciate a softie. It’s just more fun to be able to size them up right away.</p><p>“Uh, we’re gonna be like, touching, dude.”</p><p>“Shut the fuck up, the holes are where they are. You want to get off or not?”</p><p>Nate tries not to laugh as the guys’ feet inch toward each other. They’ll be pressed hip to hip in there. He kneels and stretches his jaw. Right away, his feet tingle as the blood rushes back to them. An erection pokes its head through the hole on the right. Average length, a little thick around the middle. Cut, but whoever circumcised it could’ve done a better job. Nate decides that it’s ugly. He runs a finger up the underside and taps the top of the head, watches it bob.</p><p>There’s a gasp on the other side of the stall. “Dude, there’s someone over there!”</p><p>“Obviously, dumbass.” Sarcastic guy pushes his dick through the hole on the left. Nate stares at it, captivated, and absentmindedly wraps a hand around the other dick. This dick is definitely one of the top ten dicks he’s ever seen. It’s not as thick as the other one, but it more than makes up for it in length. The veins are few and attractive. It’s uncut, the head dark under the clean, slightly wrinkled foreskin. His mouth waters.</p><p>This one deserves his best efforts. Nate opens his mouth and moves it over the cock so that his lips, teeth, and tongue aren’t touching it at all. The only feeling should be the humidity of the inside of his mouth. Nate moves forward, stops stroking the other dick in order to focus more fully on this one. He lets the head tap the back of his throat so it’s the first thing its owner feels. He swallows around it, mouth still hanging open.</p><p>A stifled gasp from beyond the hole. The desired reaction. Nate closes his mouth and sucks as he pulls his head back. Better give the other one some attention. He switches, left hand coming off his knee to rub the shaft. The ugly dick has a drop of precum gleaming at the tip. Nate licks it off using the flat of his tongue. It tastes better than he expected.</p><p>No special treatment on this one, just a couple minutes of bobbing and sucking up and down the shaft. He rubs his tongue under the head. It’s mindless work and he’s more occupied with the heat and heft of the dick he’s jacking off. He drops his jaw and holds the shaft of the cock as he swirls his tongue around the head. The wall of the stall creaks as the man on the other side thrusts involuntarily.</p><p>The corners of Nate’s mouth curve up. The effect he has on some of these losers is one of the funnest parts of this. He pulls off and switches again. The ugly one gets a perfunctory jerk-off session while he lavishes the pretty one with attention. Deepthroating and swallowing and all his best party tricks. It’s so fun that he forgets he’s sucking off a het.</p><p>Back and forth, back and forth, gotta at least pretend like he’s being fair. Nate slurps his way down the ugly one and listens to the way its owner finally groans. He stretches a hand toward the toilet paper and pulls a strip off, sucking until the cock starts to pulse. Then he sways out of the way, catching the cum in a wad of toilet paper. He doesn’t bother wiping the guy off, just tosses the paper in the toilet.</p><p>Pleased, Nate turns his focus back to the pretty cock. He pushes the foreskin back with his tongue, licks under and around it, pulls it between his lips. The dick twitches against his mouth. Nate opens wide and deepthroats it again, breathing slow and steady as he works it farther down. He coaxes it deeper, moves and flexes his throat like an exaggerated vibrato. He wishes he could feel the guy’s balls on his chin, wonders if they’re as attractive as his cock.</p><p>There’s the sound of a zipper on the other side, followed by increasingly ragged breathing. Nate pulls back just a little, tongue flat on the underside of the cock. He sucks and presses forward again, and when hot cum surges down his throat, his eyes flutter shut. He swallows until there’s nothing left, then lets the cock go. Delicately, he licks the remaining fluid from the head of the cock.</p><p>A forehead thumps against the stall. The man is still breathing hard. Nate sits back on his heels again, rubbing his knees. He might go home and jack off after these guys leave. He can’t hang out here for hours like he did in college, he’d just get too stiff. The dudes on the other side are whispering to each other, having put themselves away and gotten straightened out. He ignores them. There are better things to do than listen to hetties trade notes.</p><p>Nate stands up and cracks his jaw. He’s throbbing in his tight jeans. He’d hit the dance floor and find someone to go home with, but it’s so much less fun when you can see the stranger’s face. He gets back on his knees. Maybe he’ll wait for just one more person…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>who doesn't love a good gloryhole. at least in fiction. maybe not at a club. definitely not at a truck stop.</p><p>hope you enjoyed! see you tomorrow!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>